Forever
by Asuka Hara
Summary: "We'll be together forever, Red." /Rated M for Character death and violence./


**Before you go to read this I shall warn you that there is character death in it. So if you don't like this don't read, but if that's fine enjoy. I honestly have no idea why I wrote this, but the thought of a crazy Yellow entertains me very much.**

* * *

Yellow sat in a field of flowers somewhere in the middle of Viridian Forest. She was humming a soft tune while picking a random flower. She smiled and began to pick the petals off one by one.

"He loves me…he loves me not…he loves me…he loves me not…" The young pokedex holder continued until the very last petal. "He loves me not." She dropped the stem and stood up; her eyes hidden beneath her bangs.

-Flashback-

"_Hey Red!" The blonde girl beamed as she ran up to said person. "I was wondering if you have the time to meet up later? I n-need to tell you something important." She blushed and looked at the ground. _

"_Um sure, Yellow. What time?" _

"_Around three or four will be fine." She chimed. "Is that okay?"_

"_Yeah, three is fine." He seemed off. Not like himself at all. "Hey I'll uh talk to you later. Bye." He ran off before she could respond._

-End Flashback-

Where could it have all gone wrong? She made sure she treated him right. She knew she did, but still he didn't want her. She didn't understand. What's wrong with her?

Yellow walked back to her house and ignored ChuChu's worried looks. She went to the kitchen and looked at the knives. It was a plausible thought, but she completely went against self-harm. She went to her bedroom and grabbed her pokedex. She went through the contacts and pressed call. It rang a few times until someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Red."

"Yellow? Hey what's up?" He sounded so happy.

"I was wondering if I could come over. To just visit."

"Sure come over anytime you want. You're always welcome here."

"See you in a few. Bye." She hung up and headed straight for the door. "I'm heading out again, Chu. I'll be back."

"Chu.." The Pikachu responded sadly, but just went to lay down to wait for Yellow to come back.

As Yellow was walking to Red's house she couldn't help, but think about what happened. I mean it was supposed to go like it does in her mind. She would confess her feelings and he returned them, but that's not how it happened. At all.

-Flashback-

_Yellow was waiting at the spot she and Red decided to meet up at. She can't believe that today was the day she was going to tell him how she felt. _

"_Hey, Yellow!" She turned around to greet Red, but was surprised to see Misty tagging along. She felt her heart drop. "SO what was it you wanted to tell me?" Red asked._

"_Um…It was nothing. Don't worry about it." She said quietly, but loud enough for both to hear._

"_Are you sure? You said it was important?" She looked at him and then Misty. _

"_So um are you two out on a d-date?" She questioned, hopeful for the answer to be a no._

"_Oh um…" Red began to blush and Misty looked to the side. "K-Kinda." She felt her heart sink further. There's no hope. _

"_W-Well I'll leave you two alone. Sorry for bothering you." She ran off before the two of them could react, trying to hide the tears._

-End Flashback-

Before she knew it she was at Red's doorstep. She stared at the door for a minute before knocking. She heard footsteps and suddenly Red was standing in front of her. He had that goofy smile of his on his face.

"Hey, Yellow. You got here faster than I thought." He moved aside to let her in. "Come on in." She walked in and headed for the living room. "Sorry if the place is messy. I meant to clean it before you showed up, but you came earlier than expected." He laughed and looked at Yellow.

"Are you okay, Yellow?" She nodded meekly and kept her eyes hidden beneath her bangs. "Here I'll go uh get you something to drink. Be right back." He headed to the kitchen and was looking for a clean glass. He turned around to see Yellow standing right behind him. Shocked, he dropped the glass and it shattered on the tiled floor. Yellow looked up and reached for the front of his shirt. He took a few steps back and hit the edge of the counter.

"Why Red?" Yellow asked softly. "Why her?" She grabbed the front of his shirt in her fist. "Why her and not me!?" Her voice began to shake. "I don't understand.. What does she have that I don't!" She began to beat on his chest. Red just stood there not knowing what to do. "I don't get it. I loved you." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, but no actual emotion was there. "I loved you so very much. So much it hurt. You don't understand." She held his gaze with hers and grabbed a knife that was on the counter behind him. Red didn't even notice until she held it up to his face. "If I can't have you in this world then maybe I can in another."

"Y-Yellow…" He went to grab her arm, but she slashed at his arm leaving a big gash. She giggled and looked at the knife that had a bit of blood on it.

"We'll be together forever, Red." She then stabbed him in the stomach. He toppled over and held his hand at the wound. Yellow knelt down and cupped his face, causing him to look at her. "I'm only hurting you because I love you." She then kissed him on the lips. He tasted a bit metallic. She broke away from him and smiled sweetly. The hand with the knife left a cut on his cheek.

"I-I'm sorry…" He managed to get out. She froze and stared at him. "I didn't m-mean to hurt you, Yellow." He looked up at her and saw a glint of sadness in her eyes then it was gone.

"No need to be sorry because you will be with me forever soon." She stated calmly.

"Please don't do this, Yellow…" He begged. She looked at him and then forced him onto his back. She strangled his lap and raised the knife over her head. "I know you're better than this. Please don't."

"Sorry, but I can't live with knowing you're not mine." She brought the knife down into his chest. She had never felt this kind of rush before. She then smiled sadistically and began stabbing him repeatedly. She didn't stop until she was sure he was dead. She leaned forward and was now laying right on top of him, her dress completely soaked in his blood. She kissed his lips once more. "I love you, Red and now you will be with me forever."

She stood up and looked at the knife in her hand. She then raised it once more before bringing it down into her stomach. She then moved it to her side, slicing her stomach open. She fell to her knees and looked down at Red who lays beneath her. She smiled once more and laid on top of him. She rested her head on his chest and everything became blurry, but she didn't care. She was finally with Red. No one will get in the way. It was only her and Red. Forever.

* * *

**I hope you liked the story. I had fun writing it actually. Does that make me sick? Well I must be if I wrote this, but I'll make up for it with another story, but this just a short little drabble I wanted to do before I went to bed. Now review, add to favorites, or whatever it is you do. Share it with your friends and while you do all that I'm going to bed. Good night!**


End file.
